


Top Marks

by MaleThirst



Category: Big Brother RPF, RPF - Famdom
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaleThirst/pseuds/MaleThirst
Summary: You knew what you wanted: Your former Professor Fessy Shafaat. Would he want you? The answer was more surprising that you thought.
Relationships: Fessy Shafaat/Male Reader
Kudos: 6





	Top Marks

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this tweet: https://twitter.com/malethirst/status/1197123685007515650?s=21

Your UNI reunion was a massive affair. People whom hadn’t seen each other in years, all arrived at the Town Hall for a night of boozy indulgence, snobbishness, dancing to obnoxious EDM and reinvigorated connections. You weren’t really up for any of it. You only wanted to restore contact with your former Professor Fessy Shafaat.

Back when you took English with him, you were enamored by his kind nature & his guidance of your skills. In a year, you had turned poor grades into As, making you a skilled Pen smith. Along with his guidance, his good looks also helped, you often found it a bit tricky to concentrate on what others were saying cause you were spending so much time gazing at his toned muscles, wondering what it would be like to rip off his shirt & ride him till he came screaming your name. Knowing that you had to be professional, you kept yourself together, but now he was no longer your teacher, you could pursue him.

You soon spotted him over by the non alcoholic punch bowl. You darted over, using the punch as a ice breaker “Hey Professor Fessy!” He glanced over grinning “Hey Y/N! Nice to see you again” “Likewise” you grinned gesturing to the punch “Had a glass? You might want to before someone spikes it, you know how these things go.” “Good point” Fessy drew up a glass, you pulling up a chair next to him. “So, how have you been?” He asked.

Over the next half an hour, you told Fessy of your plans to Live Blog life, to try and capitalize on the Instagram Influencer trend that was occurring and your new apartment arrangements in the city. “So how have things been with you?” You asked Fessy “I’m taking some time away from work to do a bit of soul searching, to find who I am.” “And what have you found so far?” you inquired “That I should take more risks & if something or someone is in front of me and I want to achieve them, I should.” Right now, you & Fessy were very close, no one seemed to notice, everyone incredibly drunk. “I know you think I’m hot and you’re right, I am. I want to take a risk on you Y/N, fuck you till you’re screaming for me, let’s get out of here.” You stood very rapidly, Fessy letting a grin out, as you made your way out of the hall.

Knowing other more sober people in the burb would talk if you & Fessy drove off together, so Fessy led the way, you following behind. The tension was white hot, and eventually you were both able to park your cars and head into 20th Flooring Space. “I’m on the penthouse, want to go in?” “Fuck yes” you groaned as Fessy steered you towards the elevator. You made it up to his office space and crossed through the waiting room, to get to where Fessy was managing his soul search trip. You got a glimpse of the well set up office, which included a fancy skyline, before you were backed into the door. Fessy was kissing you, your dream man was kissing you. You returned the kiss with vigor, finally getting to grab on Fessy’s hot body, the thick bulging muscles on his beautiful caramel skin. “Fuck” Fessy groaned, breaking it “That was good” he suddenly turned stern, a hot kind, not one that would make you shrink away but a kind that would get you horny “You wanna be daddy’s slut Y/N?” You nodded eagerly, Fessy’s hands in your hair and pulling you down to the floor, then going to his pants “Well then, suck daddy’s dick.” As his dick came out, you gasped, it was so beautiful, so massive and matched up exactly how it was when you pictured your former Professor. “Get to it.” Fessy growled, grabbing your head and shoving you forwards, realizing you needed to concentrate, you started to suck his dick, gagging a little, Fessy pulling back. “Y/N, breathe through your nose if it gets too much.” You continued your sucking using the breathing advice, grabbing Fessy’s still clothed ass for leverage “Ahh. Yeah, that’s good Y/N, get it wet cause soon that will be up your ass!” You caught your breath, Fessy was finally going to fuck you!

Fessy held you there for a good solid five, and you had also alternated between his dick and his balls which led to him growling out in pleasure “Fuck, Y/N, you’re so damn good. God if I keep going I’m gonna blow in your mouth.” You pulled off briefly to look up at your former Professor, blissed out on you “Do it sir, I’ve waited too long for you, spill down my throat.” That was all it took, Fessy grabbed your head and shoved you back down, now going at a rougher pace “OH FUCK! You’re such a slut for me, making my cock so damn hard, you’re gonna take all of me, and after you’re done, you’re gonna look at me with those pretty eyes & say ‘Thank you Professor Shafaat, thank you for using me like the whore I am’” he continued for a few more moments before a massive moaning yell escaped his mouth, his load shooting down your throat, tasting salty but so sweet. You looked up at Fessy and recited your line, causing him to pick you up, slam you against the door and kiss you again.

“Let’s get naked” Fessy grinned. You pulled off his shirt revealing his beautiful caramel torso, he looked like your protector, someone who would bend heaven & hell to keep you safe whilst he fucked you deep. Fessy also pulled off all of your clothing “Now I don’t understand why when they said ‘Best Dressed’ you would come in that suit when this one looks better.” Fessy grinned, grabbing his cock and stroking it. He made his way to the desk & sat down “Come here & bend over the desk & stick your ass out for me.” Again, you did as he instructed, taking effort to not shove anything off his desk that he needed “Babe, I’m gonna prepare you for my cock now, it’s gonna be a bit painful but tell me if you want to stop, I want this to be amazing.” You nodded & suddenly Fessy had slid a finger up your ass, it was a bit odd but Fessy soothed you “That’s it babe, you’re doing so well.” You moaned under his praise, hearing him praise you was always good, you pushed backed and moaned when Fessy added another finger. You began to work over them, groaning out “That’s gonna be my cock in a moment” Fessy told you, making you groan “Fuck yes Fessy, I need you!” “How badly do you need me?” “Sir, I’ve wanted you for so long, wanted to ride you at your desk, whilst getting to grips with your beautiful chest, wanted you to take me to yours & fuck me so good on the bed, I need you Fessy, please fuck me!” Fessy surveyed you before pulling you up “Let’s get this crap off my desk.” He said as he shoved all his documents, even his laptop off of the wooden surface before placing you back on it, him stroking his cock to prepare himself “No turning back babe, once you take me, I’m not stopping till we both cum” you nodded towards him & Fessy finally moved forwards, thrusted into your ass. Fessy started with a moderate pace, groaning as he started “Fuck Y/N, your hole is so fucking tight. It’s so warm, it’s taking my cock so well!” You groaned whilst grinning “That’s because I want you so fucking bad Fessy” “Well now you have me, and I’m gonna fuck you so good babe” and he did. 

His pace increased and so did the passion, he left kisses down your neck, and bites as well, intending on giving you a massive hickey. You threw your head back as you moaned out loud “YES! Fuck me Fessy!” “Yeah you love this big dick, you’re taking me so well, you’re my perfect slut babe. Throw your ass back, work it for me.” You did as instructed, getting more of Fessy’s cock, you both moaning out a “Oh fuck!”

After a while of Fessy fucking you at his desk, he suddenly moved away. You looked around “Fessy why” your question was stopped by Fessy scooping you up & kissing you, he led you over to the skyline window surveying the city & placed your back against it, before fucking you again “I want to fuck you on the skyline, have other workers next door watch your back, only seeing a bit of how well I’m fucking you. I get the full damn show, and man do I like what I see!” You moved your hands over Fessy’s chest, you knew you wouldn’t last much longer & wanted to savour him. Fessy moaned as you did this “Yeah, admire my chest, see how my pecs bounce as I fuck you deep!” They looked beautiful, you turned your attention to them and watched as Fessy groaned as you worked them over “Fuck! That’s fucking amazing! Keep going & I’ll cum!” You finally found enough composure to speak “F-Fessy, the way my ass is tightening around you, I-I think I’m gonna cum!” Fessy led you back to his desk, sitting you both down in his chair. You road him roughly, both of you groaning so loud it filled the room. The tension was full blown, searingly white hot as you kept going before you finally both let out a scream, your load being shot over the both of you whilst his was shot deep in your ass.

You stayed there for a while, panting before Fessy kisses you again “Give me your phone number, I want to do this again.” You both moved to grab your phones to make the exchange, Fessy entering your number in his phone as you read it out. “Good, I think we need to get dressed, I’ll take you home and tomorrow I can begin to instruct you on sex.” “So there’s more than that?” You asked Fessy “So much more babe & you’re gonna love every. single. moment.” He broke up his speech with kisses & as you got dressed and left with him, you were happy and content, like you were on top of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> So now you’re at the end of the fic & you may have an opinion. Drop it in the comments section & if you wish, leave Kudos. I’ll reply to comments as well, so if you have requests or things you want to ask, you’re free to do so.


End file.
